Forgivable
by Zizy Hinamori
Summary: 'Kakak, sungguh aku mohon padamu, maafkan aku'. "Itachi akan selalu berada disisimu Sasuke".


_**FORGIVABLE**_

By Zizy

Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto

Genre: Hurt/Comfort,Angst

Warning: AU, Typo-typo , Mungkin OOC

DON'T LIKE DON'T READ YA^.^

Siang itu, cuacanya sangat mendukung untuk berdiam diri di dalam rumah. Setidaknya itu yang ada dipikiran si bungsu Uchiha. Hujan yang berawal dari pagi belum juga reda, membuat banyak orang tak bisa melaksanakan aktivitasnya. Namun Sasuke memang butuh ini, suatu ketenangan walaupun di tengah derasnya hujan.

Sasuke hanya berbaring di ranjangnya sambil mencoba tertidur dengan earphone di telinganya. Ia tak pernah bisa tidur nyenyak setelah kejadian itu. Kejadian yang telah mengubah segalanya. Jika mampu ia ingin memutar kembali waktu. Ia merindukannya, ia ingin selalu berada di sampingnya, ia ingin meminta maaf walau untuk terakhir kalinya. Ini salahnya. Ya! Salahnya. Jika dari pertama dia tidak bertindak egois semua ini tak akan terjadi. Ia takkan pernah kehilangan orang yang sangat ia sayangi. Kebodohan Sasuke membuat dirinya sendiri menderita. Namun mau diapakan lagi, semua yang telah terjadi tak dapat dirubah -kecuali kau punya mesin waktu-.

Merasa tak bisa tidur, Sasuke melepas earphonenya dan bangun dari ranjangnya. Belum pernah seorang Sasuke merasa seperti ini, merasa bersalah. Tentu saja siapa yang tak merasa bersalah ketika menjadi penyebab seseorang meninggalkan dunia ini untuk selamanya? Jika ada pastilah dia bukan manusia. Sasuke adalah penyebab kakaknya meninggal. Yup, dia hanya mempunyai satu kakak. Uchiha Itachi. Tindakan bodohnya membuat semua orang merasakan kehilangan. Sasuke terduduk di ranjangnya sambil menatap kearah jendela yang dihiasi tetesan air hujan. Ia merutuki kebodohannya.

Krieeet

Pintu kamarnya dibuka dari luar, sesosok wanita paruh baya terlihat dari sisi lain pintu itu.

" Sasuke, makanlah Nak! Dari kemarin kau belum makan apa-apa, Kaa-san tidak mau kau sakit" kata wanita itu sambil mendekati putranya.

"Kaa-san, apa Aniki akan membenciku?" tanya Sasuke yang masih menatap keluar jendela.

"Kau ini bicara apa! Itachi tak akan membencimu" jawab Mikoto sambil menahan tangisnya.

"Tapi aku telah membuatnya menderita, Kaa-san" pemuda 20 tahun itu tetap menatap keluar jendela, namun pipinya sudah dibasahi liquid bening dari matanya.

"Sasuke, Itachi sangat menyayangimu, ia tak merasa menderita, ia bahagia jika kau juga bahagia" ujar Mikoto yang sudah berlinang air mata sambil duduk di samping putra bungsunya.

"Kaa-san, kenapa aku tak bisa menjaga egoku? Kenapa aku membiarkannya menderita sendirian? Kenapa aku membiarkanya – " Sasuke menatap ibunya " – pergi."

"Sasuke sudahlah, Kaa-san juga tak menginginkan ini, tapi ini sudah takdir. Itachi akan sedih disana jika melihatmu seperti ini!" Mikoto memeluk putranya sambil terisak.

"Maafkanlah dirimu, Sasuke."

~Forgivable ~

Hujan telah reda, kini pelangi menghiasi Konoha dengan indahnya. Namun Sasuke belum merasa lebih baik dari sebelumnya. Kini ia duduk di meja makan yang sama dengan ayahnya. Ia hanya ingin membuat ibunya tak khawatir. Terlihat ayahnya yang sedang makan dengan memperlihatkan wajah datarnya. Sasuke tahu ayahnya masih merasa kehilangan atas putra sulungnya. Sasuke tahu ayahnya masih belum bisa memaafkannya.

"Sasuke makanlah makananmu!" ucap ibunya memecah keheningan.

Sasuke mengambil sumpitnya lalu memakan hidangan yang tersedia. Keheningan kembali mendominasi ruangan itu. Sasuke merasa bodoh di depan ayahnya.

"Aku selesai" Sasuke segera pergi meninggalkan ruangan itu.

"Dasar anak tidak sopan" ujar Fugaku setelah Sasuke pergi.

"Sasuke hanya terpukul atas peristiwa itu suamiku, jangan salahkan dia" jelas Mikoto.

"Kau pikir hanya dia yang terpukul atas peristiwa itu, Mikoto? Aku ini ayah Itachi, aku juga merasa kehilangan dia, bukan hanya Sasuke saja!" ucap Fugaku sembari menaruh sumpitnya, kemudian ia meninggalkan Mikoto sendirian.

Mikoto hanya terdiam mendengar ucapan sang suami. Ia tahu luka di hati suaminya itu pasti akan membekas, pasti akan sulit memaafkan Sasuke.

~Forgivable~

Hujan yang sudah reda membuat semua orang kembali melakukan aktivitas masing-masing, termasuk gadis bersurai merah muda ini. Sakura keluar dari rumahnya dengan membawa payung, takut-takut hujan akan kembali menyerbu bumi.

Sakura menuju halte bus terdekat. Ia membawa sebuket bunga untuk diberikan kepada sang kekasih. Tak lama ia menunggu, telah ada bus yang datang. Sakura sengaja duduk di dekat jendela sehingga ia dapat menatap indahnya pelangi yang sedang menghiasi langit. Sembari tersenyum Sakura menatap keluar jendela.

"Pelangi itu mengingatkanku pada kenangan kita, kurasa jika kau duduk di sampingku kau pasti akan berkata 'Sakura,kau tahu pelangi itu melambangkan kecantikanmu',dasar gombal" gumam Sakura entah pada siapa.

Sesampainya di tempat tujuan Sakura segera turun dari bus, ia sudah tak sabar menemui kekasihnya, ia mempercepat langkahnya. Tak lama ia berjalan, ia sudah berada dihadapan sang kekasih.

"Bagaimana kabarmu?"

…

"Bodohnya aku, tentu saja kau baik-baik saja,kan?" ucapnya sembari berjongkok. Sakura menaruh bunganya di atas batu nisan, tepatnya batu nisan yang bertuliskan nama sang kekasih.

Uchiha Itachi.

Ya, kekasihnya telah tiada, namun itu tak menghalangi mencoba untuk tegar, ini juga untuk Itachi. Karena ia tahu kekasihnya pun akan sedih jika melihatnya bersedih. Namun ada sebersit rasa bersalah yang membuatnya resah. Ini tentang kisah cinta yang terjadi dalam hidupnya, yang telah membuat Itachi pergi dari dunia ini. Semenjak Sakura berhubungan dengan Itachi ia takut tak bisa setia pada Itachi, ia takut akan menyakiti Itachi. Namun Itachi selalu menguatkannya walaupun sebenarnya Itachi tidak tahu apa penyebab Sakura bimbang.

Yang Sakura takutkan terjadi, kini Itachi tersakiti dan ia pun kehilangan cinta berharganya. Sebenarnya ia takut untuk berjalan lagi, namun ia ingat akan senyuman Itachi, senyuman manis yang hanya diberikan padanya, senyum yang menguatkannya untuk terus tersenyum. Memang sulit rasanya, tetapi ia harus terus tegar untuk orang yang dicintainya. Ia harus bertahan, demi Itachi.

Selesai membersihkan makam kekasihnya Sakura menyempatkan diri untuk menemui calo- _mantan_ calon mertuanya. Ia tahu keluarga itu masih berduka, namun ia hanya ingin menguatkan bibi Mikoto. Walau ia juga tahu akan bertemu seseorang yang _tidak_ ia harapkan.

…

Sakura hanya butuh beberapa menit saja untuk sampai di rumah kekasihnya. Kini ia berada di depan pintu kediaman keluarga Uchiha. Sakura merasa bimbang untuk mengetuk pintu, namun perasaan itu coba ia hilangkan. Sebelum gengaman tangannya menyentuh pintu dengan ukiran indah yang menghiasinya, pintu tersebut perlahan terbuka dan memperlihatkan sang pemilik rumah.

"Sakura!"sang pemilik rumah sangat terkejut mendapati gadis beriris emerald itu berada di hadapannya.

"Bibi, apa kabar?" Sakura memperlihatkan senyumnya.

Sekarang di sinilah Sakura duduk, di ruang tamu _mantan_ calon suaminya. Ini bukan pertama kalinya ia duduk di sini, tapi ini pertama kalinya ia datang tak bersama Itachi kalaupun ia ingin kemari pasti Itachi yang akan menjemputnya. Ia ingat di sini juga _masa lalu_ dan _masa depannya_ -yang kini t'lah menjadi masa lalu- berkumpul bersamanya,yah walaupun saat itu agak canggung.

"Sakura apa tidak ada kuliah?" pertanyaan sang pemilik rumah membuyarkan lamunan Sakura.

"Tidak Bi. Paman ke kantor ya Bi?"

"Ya."

~Forgivable~

Sasuke menatap lesu pantulan dirinya di cermin.

"Brengsek, kenapa kau terlalu kekanakkan. Bisakah kau lebih dewasa, bangsat!" makinya pada pantulan dirinya sendiri.

Kini ia memakai t-shirt hitam polos dipadu dengan jeans dark blue dan tak lupa jaket hitam kesayangannya, semua yang ia pakai berwarna gelap segelap hatinya saat ini. Ia berencana mengunjungi makam kakaknya, ia butuh pencerahan-setidaknya itu yang ingin ia inginkan. Rasa bersalah yang tak pernah ia alami kini hinggap begitu saja di dalam kehidupannya. Sebenarnya bukan hanya penyesalan yang ia dapatkan namun juga kehilangan. Kini tiada lagi sosok yang selalu membuatnya uring-uringan, sosok yang membuatnya tertawa lepas dan sosok yang membuatnya cemburu setengah mati.

Sudah kesekian kalinya ia berharap semoga ini hanya mimpi belaka, namun inilah kenyataannya, kehilangan sosok yang menghiasi hidupnya.

Kini ia melangkahkan kakinya menuju pintu kamarnya. Sasuke berhenti sejenak di dekat pintu, ia pandangi potret keceriaannya bersama sang kakak. Ia tersenyum miris.

.

.

 _'Aniki, maaf atas kebodohanku ini'_

 _._

 _._

Sasuke menuruni tangga. Ia tersentak saat melihat sesosok merah muda yang sedang berbincang dengan ibunya. Saat itu pula sosok merah muda tadi mengalihkan pandanganya pada Sasuke. Mereka saling menatap, onyx bertemu emerald. Pandangan mereka masih belum terlepas. Mikoto yang mengerti situasi ini kemudian berdehem, membuat pemilik kedua iris yang berbeda itu melepaskan pandangan mereka. Sasuke kembali berjalan, melanjutkan tujuannya.

"Sasuke, kau mau kemana, nak?"

"Mengunjungi Itachi" jawab Sasuke yang kemudian pergi. Mikoto menatapnya sendu.

"Dia masih belum bisa memaafkan dirinya sendiri" Sakura hanya diam mendengar ucapan Mikoto.

Kematian Itachi memang murni kecelakaan, tidak ada tersangka. Murni kelalaian pengendara. Namun secara tidak langsung Sasuke pasti merasa dirinyalah yang perlu disalahkan. Sama seperti Sasuke, Sakura pun merasa seperti itu juga. Tapi dirinya tak mau terlarut rasa bersalah ini terus-menerus, tak seperti Sasuke, ia merasa bahwa Itachi akan bahagia jika melihat semuanya baik-baik saja. Bukan, bukan karena ia ingin melupakan kenangannya bersama Itachi, ia takkan pernah melupakan hari-harinya bersama sang kekasih, ia hanya ingin terus mengingatnya dengan caranya sendiri.

Sakura tahu ia tak bisa melakukan apapun untuk Sasuke, tak bisa menghiburnya, bahkan memandangnya saja butuh keberanian yang takut jika dia melakukan itu ia akan membuka luka lamanya bersama Sasuke dan mungkin saja Sasuke akan tersakiti. Oh bukan hanya Sasuke, dirinya sendiri mungkin juga bisa terluka.

 _'Kami-sama apa yang harus kulakukan?'_

~Forgivable~

"Baru sebentar kau meninggalanku tapi aku sudah merindukanmu" ucap Sasuke dihadapan makam sang kakak tersayangnya. Sasuke melihat sebuket bunga di makam kakaknya, bunga itu masih segar. Ia sangat tahu siapa yang menaruhnya. Ia terkekeh.

"Aku iri padamu, _dia_ sangat mencintaimu Itachi dan-

-aku _masih_ sangat mencintai _nya_ "

Sasuke sadar kesalahannya sangatlah besar, mencintai seseorang yang sudah menjadi milik kakaknya. Demi mendapatkan cinta gadis itu ia mengorbankan cinta kakaknya. Sasuke baru sadar setelah semua ini terjadi, ia menyesal tapi sudah terlambat. Namun bukankah penyesalan selalu datang di akhir, Sasuke?

.

.

Sasuke kabur dari rumah disaat hari itu adalah hari terpenting bagi Itachi, pernikahannya. Itachi tak tahu apa yang membuat adiknya menjadi seperti itu. Pada saat itu pula kebenaran tentang masa lalu kekasih dan adiknya pun terungkap. Kekasihnya menceritakan segalanya tentang hubungannya dengan Sasuke, ia bilang itu masa lalu tapi sampai sekarang Sasuke masih mencintainya. Mendengar hal itu Itachi merasa gagal menjadi seorang kakak. Kenapa dirinya tidak menyadari hal itu sampai sekarang.

Akhirnya pernikahan itu tak terjadi, Itachi bersikeras membatalkan pernikahan bahkan tak memikirkan perasaan kekasihnya. Ia hanya ingin membuat sang adik bahagia. Ia memutuskan untuk mencari Sasuke dihari itu juga. Namun naas kecelakaan menimpanya, ia tak tertolong. Hari yang seharusnya ia bahagia kini malah ditangisi oleh kerabat dan temannya.

.

.

Sasuke berdiri menatap langit.

"Kak, maafkan aku dan kumohon tetaplah disisiku".

"Itachi akan selalu berada disisimu Sasuke"

Sasuke tersentak, suara itu tidak asing baginya, suara yang pernah meluluhkan hatinya, suara yang dulu pernah mengisi hari-harinya serta suara yang juga membuat kakaknya jatuh cinta.

"Walau jasadnya telah terkubur namun jiwanya masih berada disisimu Sasuke, disisi kita" ucap sang pemilik suara yang masih sama.

"Lalu, apakah ia melihat kita , Sakura?" Sasuke menahan dirinya untuk tidak pergi meninggalkan Sakura.

"Mungkin -" Sakura kemudian duduk dan menatap makam Itachi.

"Sasuke, maafkanlah dirimu, Itachi akan sedih jika ia melihatmu seperti ini" Sasuke ikut duduk disamping Sakura. Entah apa yang membuatnya masih kuat berada di samping Sakura. Sasuke merasa lebih tenang saat ini, perasaannya sedikit lebih baik dari sebelumnya.

Sasuke menatap Sakura.

"Sebelum itu, apakah Itachi bisa memaafkanku yang telah mencintai calon istrinya-" Sakura terkejut "-dan apakah kau bisa memaafkanku karena membuatmu kehilangannya?" Sakura sungguh tak menyangka Sasuke akan menanyakan hal seperti itu. _'Sasuke...'_

"Pasti akan sulit kan?" Sasuke beranjak pergi meninggalkan Sakura.

"Tidak - " langkah Sasuke terhenti "aku yakin kakakmu bisa memaafkanmu, aku bisa melihat itu lewat matanya sebelum ia pergi, dan akan kucoba untuk-" Sakura berdiri "-memaafkanmu".

Sakura menahan dirinya untuk tak menangis dihadapan Sasuke, namun hatinya tak sekuat itu untuk melakukannya. Tetesan bening mulai membasahi pipinya, ia menangis dalam diam. Hanya ini yang dapat gadis itu lakukan untuk Sasuke, ia hanya ingin melihat pemuda yang dulu sempat singgah dihatinya itu keluar dari keterpurukannya. Sakura yakin sebelum kekasihnya pergi, Itachi menginginkan kebahagiaan untuk sang adik bahkan ia rela membatalkan pernikahan itu, ia sangat yakin.

"Kumohon Sasuke yang diinginkan Itachi hanya melihatmu bahagia" suara Sakura bergetar. Sasuke tahu, gadis itu menangis. Sasuke terdiam cukup lama, kemudian ia berbalik, melangkah menuju Sakura dan merengkuh gadis merah muda tersebut.

"Dan kumohon Sakura jangan menangis, kakak akan sedih jika melihatmu seperti ini"

' _Sasuke_...' Sakura tersenyum dalam tangisnya.

Sakura sedikit lega saat ini, ia percaya luka Sasuke sedikit demi sedikit pasti akan sembuh walau itu membutuhkan waktu yang lama.

Sakura membalas pelukan Sasuke.

.

.

.

 _'Itachi-kun! Lihat! Kurasa Sasuke akan bahagia'_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _'Aniki bolehkah aku menjaga_ _ **nya**_ _untukmu?'_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 **~ FIN ~**


End file.
